Birds In Gilded Cages
by 1moonwitch
Summary: This is an Itachi x Hinata oneshot.It is a darker story.Her clan has caged her away from everyone.Can Hinata find the key to her gilded cage?Is Itachi the key or is he trapped in his own cage?  Warning: Light lemon, swearing and violence


This is my first Hinata x Itachi story and it is a oneshot. It is a rather darker story then I usually write.

I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Light lemon, swearing and violence

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or The lyrics of Sirenia!

**Birds in Gilded Cages **

It was so easy…yes so very easy. To become nothing more than a faded memory to my village. I mean what was I really to them? Nothing more than a weak stuttering spoiled heiress. Oh, I am sure my sensei and team mates asked about me a few times. Maybe even my stupid childhood crush asked around. Though I doubt he would spare me a second thought when there was ramen for him to eat.

Yes, it was so very easy to make a heiress disappear. My father simple told them my injuries from the chuunin exams left my heart permanently damaged. That my loving family would be sending me to live in the country side. To spend my life relaxing in undisturbed comfort. Hah!… how that makes me laugh! It is amazing how naive people can be. At first I thought someone might have questioned them maybe asked why I was not brought to Lady Tsunade one of the greatest healers. Then again no one seems to ever question the great Hyuga clan for they live outside of village laws. Yes, with greatness comes power as my father has reminded me of over the years.

So off they sent me to my new cage. For that is what I was a caged bird. I laugh at all the times my cousin has whined about his poor life and how he is a bird in a gilded cage. I think not Neji-Nii-san you might have limitations but I know what my new cage brings and it is not nearly as sweet and merciful as your sheltered one.

**Voices calling in the back of my mind  
They're calling all the time  
I face a door, but there's no key to be found  
When my life comes crashing down  
As my last day unfolds  
And hands turn numb and cold  
**

As I traveled through the that cold dark night surrounded by clan guards. Tears flowed down my face. I was such a loud weepy nightingale that night as I was led to my new gilded cage. After time there was just no tears left to shed and maybe little of my spirit and mind either. I felt as if all of my emotions had left my soul as the weeks passed and turned into months, followed by years as I sat locked in my cage. True, in the beginning my thoughts would drift back to my fellow genins. Would any of them come and find the key and unlock the door? Free me from my cursed cage. Hell did they even remember me? Hmm… I tend to think not. I had been nothing to them from the start. I laugh when I sit and wonder what they would think of the young woman I have now become for I no longer stutter, blush nor poke my fingers together in shyness and fear. Why bother as my fate in this cage is sealed. I have no more pressures of living up to my father or clan's high standards. My sister would soon take my place as heiress and my existence would be nothing but a memory. That too makes me laugh for when I am released from this cage no one will ever remember who Hinata Hyuga was. So day after day I sit in my own little empty cage of a life waiting for that day. The day that would end it all. I know it is not to far away…just a few more years and I will have new wings to fly…high up into the sky and away from my horrible family and life I had the unfortunate luck to have been born into.

As time passed I was allowed outside a chance to feel the sun on my skin again yet even with the warmth I stayed frozen. Guards would follow me into the cherry tree orchards or surrounding gardens of the manor that had become my new home. They never call me by my given name. No one who watches over me in this hell I live in are allowed to speak it. I am known as the Disgraced One. I laugh …Doesn't it have such a lovely ring to it. I don't care it is just one of many nasty names they have given me. As the years pass the guards have become less. I am allowed to walk around by myself. They knew I would not take flight from my prison. I mean where the hell was I going to go anyways. Who would take me in…shelter me. Who would even give a damn? I was a fucking caged bird with her wings clipped. As I was allowed more time outside I began to wander further from the manor not to far but far enough were I actually felt like I was really breathing. I found a small grotto in the surrounding woods with a clear water pond. It became a place to breath a small place to hold my waning sanity. Many nights I would crawl out of my window into the moonlight and escape to the only place with enough oxygen for this gilded bird to sing. It was in my secret place I watched the seasons pass. I took some comfort in the gentle beauty of mother earth. It was so simple so pure. In spring the seeds would begin to sprout and by summer the woods would become alive with leaves, blossoms, and woodland creatures. Then autumn would blow through causing the leaves to change color, die then slowly drift down to the ground. The animals would go into their little homes for a long slumber and before I knew it snow would flutter down on my pale face. As the ground under my feet would freeze and harden just like my beating heart.

**Ive endured a thousand tears or more  
I' ve been wasting away, i' ve been fading inside  
I' ve been drifting away from the lights in my life  
I' ve been living in vain, living insane  
I' ve been tripping down all the darkest of lanes**

It was on a early spring evening with the full moon high above. Causing my secret spot to be illuminated in its florescent white light that dark red clouds interrupted my slowly maddening mind. I was not startled nor did I feel any fear. I mean why should I my fate had already been sealed. So as I gazed up into his red eyes his black cloak flowing around his body . I smiled tilting my head to the side. My fingers brushing my long blue hair back to give him my pale bare neck.

He just stood there looking at me with amusement. After a few moments I began to grow tired of his lack of action.

"I know who you are just kill me and be done with it already!" I told him. He just smirked and knelt down in front of me.

"Now my pretty little nightingale why would you want me to go and do that for?" With an anger I didn't even know I had left in me I shoved him. I think I even surprised him by my actions as he fell back. I stood above him my hands on my hips screaming a long line of profanities till I finally ran out of air . Taking a deep breath I calmed and looked at his bewildered face.

"Itachi Uchiha either kill me or train me to be stronger!" Why on earth I said that I don't know maybe my spiral into insanity had lead the words out of my mouth. To my surprise he stood up brushed himself off and said he would train me but it would take many long and painful months.

So over the months I pushed my body further then I had ever before. My mind filling with a sickening idea. He did not lie when he said there would be pain. I welcomed the pain for it brought back my sense of feeling something I had lost over the years of being caged.

There were many nights he had to heal broken bones and wounds. I relished these moments of pain followed by the warm touch of his hands on my cold skin. His touch brought warmth to my cold frozen soul.

We would talk during these times. Nothing soul shattering but enough that I began to look forward to them. I had learned from him what had past in the world outside of my cage. I learned that the Sound village had been defeated along with Orochimaru. The Akatsuki he had spent so many years with had begun to break apart. They had failed with taking Gaara's demon and lost members in the battle to take Naruto's Kyuubi. I sensed he was not saddened by any of it. The Akatsuki was nothing more then a cage he had placed himself in. Only two members remained he was rather vague about who they were. I never pried I just sat and listen to his tales of living on the run. This is how my nights were filled day after day and I felt some solace in these regular patterns.

So you can imagine my surprise the night he came to my room. He had never ventured further then the grotto. Yet there he was crawling through my window to stand before me. His eyes traveled over my body as if he was memorizing all of me.

"Hinata I need to leave and tie up a few loose ends. I will be gone for awhile and there is the possibility I might not make it back." He sighed his deep blood red eyes studying my pale white ones. "If all goes as I plan I will come back."

He pulled me against his hard chest and kissed me and then he was gone. I stood there in the middle of my room confused. It had not been a gentle sweet kiss but a deep hard fiery one and I was surprised at how it made my frozen heart beat just a little faster.

He did not lie. Not that I expected him to Itachi never hides the truth from me. He is always frank and to the point. Even though I did not ask I knew what his unfinished business was. He planed on finishing off the last of his fellow Akatsuki. I know this because they are all that are left of his own gilded cage.

**If you were here  
I'd whisper sweet nothings in your ear  
And appeal to all your fears  
If you were mine If you were only mine  
I'd bring you so much further down  
And twist your mind until the end of time  
You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside  
Inside my mind.  
**

I missed our nightly meetings but as a caged bird there is not a damn thing I could do about it. I started spending much of my time in the large library in this suffocating manor house. I wonder if the clan elders realize all the secret scrolls they have left for anyone to read. Maybe this caged nightingale can learn a few new tricks. With some of the knowledge from the scrolls I have developed a new jutsu Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho. It can be quite deadly. I spent much of my evenings practicing in the water at the grotto.

The days and nights seem to just blend into one big blur to me. Summer is now here and still no sign of Itachi. I wonder is he is alive or did he die trying to break the bars on his cage. My heart seems to beat slower these days and I feel so frozen numb inside. Fall will be before me soon and then this insanity of my life can end. I have changed so much over these years. I am twenty years old now and have not left this manor I have been caged in for over seven years now.

As I walked to my little sanctuary my thoughts wander to those I use to know back in Konoha. I wonder how much have they changed. Do they even realize how free their lives are. I strip my clothes off like I do every time I practice in the water. The water is cool in the summer heat and I love how it glides and moves at my mere touch.

I feel his presence as he nears I do not even need to use the byakugan I would know his aura anywhere. It always seems to drift from him and surround my entire being. I know he is watching me and I am not ashamed or embarrassed by my nudity. I have nothing to hide from him. When I am finished I don't even bother dressing I walk to him perfectly comfortable in my naked body. My hair has grown down to my hips over the years. As I walk up to him it flows around me caressing my body.

His hand reaches up his fingers softly touch my face. Looking at him I see he is more relaxed then ever before telling me he has broken free from his cage. How I envy him in my own twisted mind.

"I missed you." He whispers his breath warm against my ear. He says no more as he lays me down on the soft ground. His clothes gone quickly from his body. I see his hardened chest the scars that run along it and it is breath taking. His lips crush mine with an intensity that is like a burning flame. He is not a gentle lover. He enters me in one quick hard thrust. His teeth biting and nipping down my body and I relish in the pain and pleasure. It makes me remember I am still alive. He moans my name and I realize how I had forgotten what my name sounded like coming from another's lips since he left. Afterwards he wrap's our sweat covered bodies in his black cloud covered cloak. The fabric cool over my skin. I breath in the scent of blood mixed with his distinct essence. How many has he killed wearing this that even after washing I can still smell the metallic scent of blood? I smile as I curl into his arms. Sometimes I wonder if he has the key to open my gilded cage.

Fall is nearing as is the end of my prison. We make love every night after sparing. He is more gentle now but either way soft or rough when I am with him I remember who Hinata is and that I do exist. I am not a ghost walking through this world. He looks down at me his hands running through my hair. I can tell he has something on his mind yet unsure how to say it. I stand up staring off over the trees as I pull his cloak around my naked skin. I am a very patient person I can wait till he is ready. I feel his warmth as he wraps his arms around me.

"Hinata my nightingale you need to leave this cage and come with me." I pull away from him and smile.

"I can't and you know it." His rough hands pull me back in his arms his face angry.

"Dammit you are my nightingale and I am the only one who has a right to cage you safely in my arms. I will not let them continue to keep you!" My pale eyes look into his fiery ones and I place my hand gently on his cheek.

"You of all people should know what happens when you fight for someone who is in a cage." His eyes widen and he knows exactly what I am talking about. He stands there just staring at me. I see the pain in his eyes before he falls to his knees pulling me down with him. Tears begin to slid down his hardened face. You see I know the real truth of why his entire clan died that night. I also understand why he did it. Because of this one act of trying to free a caged bird he has suffered his entire life because of it. Hiding among the Akatsuki marked an S class criminal. I would be damned if I would let him suffer anymore trying to free me from my cage. I hold my lover tight against my breasts cooing comforting words to him. As he sobs Sasuke name and curses his families. As the years of holding the truth in unravel from his body.

You see like me his little brother was considered weak next to the genius Itachi was. He loved Sasuke and knew the only way to save his brother from my fate was to kill his clan. He couldn't go to the Hokage or counsel about his brother's fate. They would never interfere with the inner politics of the great Uchiha clan anymore then they would with the Hyuga clan. Old clans and old money the true powers of authority in the Leaf village. Isn't it funny how irony works. He killed all of them to protect a weak little brother and in the end his little brother became one of the strongest and most revenge driven people you would ever know. Even betraying his own village and dying along with his master Orochimaru. I wanted to just laugh at those thoughts if my lover that I held in my arms didn't need my comfort.

**There's a shadow that dwells inside your head  
Within mine as well  
Turns our lives into a living hell  
Like a curse and a spell  
You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside  
Inside my mind**

It is fall now and the time has finally come. My little sister Hanabi will be 16 now and I know father's health is failing. Even though I knew this day would come my mind will admit I am feeling a little unsettled. I laugh to myself… Or maybe it is just my mind that has become unsettled over the years. The whole clan is here except for the small children. The elders wouldn't want them to see this great Hyuga ceremony.

'_Might cause the little urchin's nightmares!' _I laugh to myself. The women wash my body in orange blossom water dressing me in nothing but a thin white shift. Nothing more than a burial shroud if you ask me. I am led outside to the large courtyard filled with our clan's banners and oil burning torches lighting the night sky. They are all there…my father…my little baby sister…oh and how can I forget my dear cousin Neji. The clan elders and their wives look at me their pursed faces turned up in disgust. It was rather funny all this fuss over weak little old me. The whole fucking Hyuga clan stood confined in this courtyard watching me. I kept my head down holding the little scroll in my hands. I had told my father earlier that it contained my last words. I mean who would refuse someone's last dying words .Not even my sadistic clan could be that cruel. They brought me forward and had me stand in front of the clan elders. Among them stood my father Hiashi the head of the great and proud Hyuga clan. I listened as they inform me of the unanimous vote for my sister to take over as head of the clan and that to pave the road for the new heiress I was to forfeit my life tonight. To be witnessed by all. It would be quick just a simple thrust from the gentle fist technique and my heart would stop. I thought to myself it didn't work last time when my beloved cousin tried to kill me during the chuunin exams. Then again there would be no medics standing by to revive me just a cold coffin buried in an unmarked grave. My name would be forgotten by all.

**With a winter heart and my frozen tears  
I stand alone to face my darkest fears  
Like a silent scream  
There's a void and a growing anxiety  
I can feel the bitter end draws near  
I concede this life has nothing more for me**

You will never realize  
What darkness lies inside  
Inside my mind

**  
Read my epitaph, deranged am I?  
**

As my father approached me to end my life. I raised my head smiling up at him. The look of surprise on his face was priceless.

"What father did you expect me to weep for mercy to beg for my life? I don't fucking think so!"

My head fell back as I laughed harder then I had ever done in my life. I think it actually held a bit of a mentally disturbed sound to it but who cared. I sure as hell didn't. Looking back at my father who seemed to be actually frightened as his body took a few steps back away from me. I bit my finger tip throwing open the scroll I held. My blood activating the seal. Causing the seemingly innocent scroll to release multiple flying weapons around me. I laughed harder at the carnage I had released .Such a little scroll…amazing what one can learn in a old library. Spending my many days slowly and methodically stealing senbon, kunai and other weapons over the last few years hiding them in my secret sanctuary in the woods. Oh how I enjoyed myself watching their pathetic bodies bleed at my feet. As the exploding tags of my weapons finally seceded. I tore that damn burial shroud they had put on my body off. Dropping it to the ground my long dark blue hair clinging to my naked body. Bending down I reached for the katana I had carefully sealed in the scroll. It was time to finish this madness they had thrown my life into. I walked over the fallen bodies of my clan. I silenced any of them that still breathed with my sword their blood splattering my naked body. Then I heard a small voice call my name. Turning I saw my sweet little sister standing there her hands covering her bloody eyes.

"Help me! Hinata help me!" She screamed hers eyes blinded by senbon that had penetrated her face. I smiled as I walked up to her my mind filled with all the visits she paid to me over the years. All those loving sister bonding moments were she told me how pathetic I was. How she could not wait till she became heiress and watch my weak life drain from pathetic body. I dropped my sword to the ground the sound of metal hitting the cement reverberating through the courtyard. Picking up a kunai off the ground I called her name.

"Hanabi don't worry…your sister is here and I will make it all better very soon."

I had to hold back an insane laugh as I saw her body relax as if I was her hero. I pulled her body into my arms and held her as she cried. Leaning in I whispered in her ear.

"Who's the weak one now bitch!"

As I shoved the sharp kunai into her chest ending her life. Pulling it out I let her body drop to the ground her blood pouring onto my bare feet. I took the kunai and licked a drop of her blood off of it.

Yes, I was insane and it was all of them that had dragged me into my madness when they put me in this gilded cage. Making me live all those years with a death sentence tied around my throat.

Sasuke was a fool to spend his life trying to seek revenge on the brother who saved him from years of being held captive waiting for impending death. He never deserved Itachi's love. It wasn't long before I heard voices behind me and I knew my time was running out. I might have surprised them and killed many of my clan but not all. I saw Neji rise to his feet and knew I would never be able to defeat him. My time was near it's final end. I was prepared and I let my mind travel to the little bit of happiness I had ever known…my lover . I would never feel his touch or hear his voice ever again and that is the only thing I regretted this day. As I thought of my lover my eyes grew large as I saw the most beautiful vision moving behind my cousin. There stood my lover in all his glory. His black cloak flowing behind him his chest bare the scars like hero's medals on his skin. The flames of torches reflected in his blood red eyes as his ebony hair fell from it's tie. There stood the key to my gilded cage. I watched in awe as he sliced through my cousin and the rest of the great Hyuga clan. His magnificent cloak covered in their crimson blood. My eyes filled with tears for the first time in years as I heard his words as he approached me.

"I am the only one my nightingale who will cage you. No one else my love. You are mine now and forever!"

Throwing off his cloak he laid it on the ground pulling my body down with his. He took me as his body and soul. Our bodies covered in the blood of those we had slaughtered we made love. We whispered our eternal love to each other among the bodies of my dead and soon to be forgotten clan. As our bodies reached ecstasy together I felt his chakra join with mine. I knew then I now held our future in my womb and the look on his loving face told me he knew also. This was a beginning not to the Uchiha clan or the Hyuga clan they no longer existed. No this was our love combined into a new life a new beginning. Our reward for the hell we had endured all these years caged. We would soon leave this damned place. Sail away to another country one that had never heard of the Uchiha or Hyuga clans. One where we would start over lives over again together with our children.

**Save me now **

**I'm at the reaper's door**

**Save me now  
Before my world falls  
Save me now  
Before the dawn**'  
**Can't you see  
You hold the key  
To set my mind free...**

The end

Hope you enjoyed my darker side Muwahahah

This is what happens when a author is sick for three weeks has PMS and wakes up in the middle of the night listening to Sirenia. LMAO !!!Not making excuses for my dark story just giving you a glimpse into how environmental factors effect writers. LOL!!!

Please review just no flames.I burn easy!!!

If you find any errors please send me a message and not put it in the reviews. I have been out of school many years so I know I goof a lot so please let me know if you see any.  
Thanks

I would give out Hinata cookies but she is just not mentally stable enough right now. I mean think about it she just finished off her clan and now she has pregnancy hormones. Not a good combination.

So for all my loyal readers and reviewers Kiba made some really cute doggy shaped cookies!


End file.
